


Ugyanaz Az Alak

by BadRhino



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Also!Hannibal, Also!Will, Arcátlan!Will, Bánat, Durva szex, Első csók, Felső!Hannibal, Felső!Will, Hannibal jelentése Hannibal, Ittas!Will, Kényelem, M/M, Manipuláció, Murder Husbands, Orális szex, Pining, Post Episode S03e13, Romanc, Szeretet, Szexuális feszültség, Szomorúság, Telefon szex, anális szex, erőszak, Érzékenység
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25229002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadRhino/pseuds/BadRhino
Summary: Ez a történet a sorozat közvetlen folytatása. A zuhanás után Will a kórházban tér magához, Hannibal eltűnt, a házasságának Mollyval vége, ő pedig teljesen szétesik. Újjá kellene építenie az életét, de képtelen elengedni a múltat, ráadásul új veszélyek fenyegetik és a régiek közül is előbukkan néhány. Bizonyos apró jelekből azt a következtetést vonja le, hogy Hannibal közelebb van, mint remélni merte.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 5





	Ugyanaz Az Alak

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissDisoriental](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDisoriental/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Shape of Me Will Always be You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5367389) by [MissDisoriental](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDisoriental/pseuds/MissDisoriental). 



Ma rólad álmodtam.

Legalábbis azt hittem, álmodom, de az is lehet, hogy csak afféle éber álom volt. Bejöttél a kórházi szobámba, fogtad a kopott műanyag széket, és enyhén összerezzentél a kellemetlen zajra, amikor végighúztad a padlón az ágyam felé. Aztán elhelyezkedtél, hosszú lábaidat csak úgy keresztbe vetve, és…figyeltél. Csak ültél: ültél és figyeltél. Az egyik röhejesen feltűnő öltönyödet viselted, ami bárki máson borzalmasan nézett volna ki, de neked valamiféle egzotikus, kifinomult eleganciát kölcsönzött. Olyan régóta nem láttalak ezekben az öltönyökben, hogy már majdnem teljesen meg is feledkeztem róluk. Évek óta nem láttalak máshogy, csak a kórházi ápoltak egyenruhájában vagy vérrel befröcskölve. Így először inkább az öltönyt néztem, mint téged. Nem hiszem, hogy ínyedre lett volna, amilyen nárcisztikus vagy.

Sehogy sem illettél ebbe a hétköznapi, szürke környezetbe, a színeiddel, az energiáddal. Amikor az arcodra néztem, figyelmesen néztél vissza rám, a szád körül nagyon halovány mosoly játszott. Mindig kifürkészhetetlen voltál. Szfinx-szerű. Soha nem tudtam, mi jár a fejedben.

– Helló, Will – mondtad végül. A szemed, mint két fekete lyuk.

– Mit keresel itt? – Valószínűleg nem ezzel kellett volna indítanom, mintegy kérdőre vonva téged, de nem tudtam, mi mást mondhatnék.

– Nem tudtam, hogy indokra lesz szükségem.

– _Neked_ mindig van indokod, nem? Te _mindent_ okkal teszel. Itt vagy, és még csak nem is vagy igazi! – Most, hogy a szemedbe néztem, nem tudok betelni a tekinteteddel, és próbálok nem elveszni benne. (Természetesen) észleled az elragadtatásom és a vonakodásom, és az a halovány mosoly alig észrevehetően szélesebbé válik. Élvezed (nárcisztikus).

Lehunyom a szemem, hogy elmeneküljek a tekinteted elől, és a sötétben hallom, ahogy hátratolod a széket, és az ágy felé indulsz. Lassan közelítesz, kecsesen, macskaszerűen (nem látlak, de tudom), és érzem, hogy a matrac besüpped a súlyod alatt, amikor leülsz mellém. Érzem a lélegzetedet az arcomon, hihetetlenül könnyű, alig érzékelhető, majd pókszerűen hosszú ujjaiddal végigsimítasz az arccsontomon, mire én levegő után kapok és kinyitom a szemem. Legalábbis úgy gondolom, hogy kinyitom, az is lehet, hogy eddig is nyitva volt. És persze nem vagy itt. Halvány fénycsík szűrődik be az ajtó alatt, villog az EKG, lépteket hallani, a betegség és a halál hangjait, de te nem vagy itt, és ordítóan hangos a távolléted. A szoba sikolt a hiányodtól.

Mélyen beszívom a levegőt, ami fáj, és kibogozom az infúzió csövét, hogy elérjem a pohár vizet az ágyam mellett. Remeg a kezem.

Szinte elviselhetetlen, hogy még a képzeletemben élő verziód is mindig több lépéssel előttem jár.

*****

Kade Purnell ül az ágyam mellett a székedben (nekem most már mindig a Te Széked lesz, ebben biztos vagyok). Majdnem egy órája itt van, úgy vakkantja felém a kérdéseit, mint egy kutya. _Vau,_ _vau, vau_. Nem tudom, a viselkedése mennyiben tudható be a vallomásommal kapcsolatos őszinte fenntartásainak (ami nem volt _teljes egészében_ hazugság, inkább csupán az igazság nagyvonalú értelmezése… afféle Kamu Light), és mennyiben öncélú szemétkedés – élvezi, hogy a földbe döngölhet, pusztán azért, mert megteheti. Az is lehet, hogy csak az alaposságra törekszik, meg akar bizonyosodni, hogy szabályszerűen tisztázott minden részletet. Nem vagyok biztos benne, nehéz belelátni. Bár feltételezem, hogy egy olyan ügyben, amelyben megöltek és megcsonkítottak egy sorozatgyilkost, egy másik eltűnt, az FBI egyik profilozóját pedig félholtan mosta partra a tenger, az alaposság nem teljesen indokolatlan.

Tart egy kiszámítható és (valószínűleg) előre megírt szónoklatot egy „kimerítő hivatalos vizsgálatról” – nem kétlem, hogy előzőleg elpróbálta, hogy félelmet és engedelmességet váltson ki belőlem. (Ha megerőltetem magam, még azt is el tudom képzelni, amint a tükör előtt gyakorolja a különféle szemöldökráncolásokat és ajakbiggyesztéseket.) Nyilvánvaló, hogy rám akar ijeszteni, és a figyelmem azonnal elkalandozik, mert őszintén szólva magasról leszarom. Nem fognak elkapni. Ha még élsz, nem fogod hagyni, hogy megtaláljanak, hacsak te úgy nem akarod – és akkor az is a játszma része lesz. Ha még _életben vagy_ egyáltalán. Nem, nem haltál meg. Nem. Nincs semmilyen kézzelfogható bizonyítékom erre, ennek ellenére hiszek benne. Ugye tudnék róla, ha meghaltál volna? Egyszerűen csak tudnám.

– Rendkívül szerencsés volt, Mr. Graham – mondja Kade kelletlenül, mintha direkt az ő bosszantására lettem volna szerencsés, mintha a jó szerencsém a végtelen személyes elégedetlenségére szolgálna. Le vagyok nyűgözve a patikamérlegen kimért, kiszámított haragjától. Persze a tiédnek a nyomába sem érhet, de azért nem rossz. Egyáltalán nem rossz. Tízes skálán adok neki egy jó hetest.

– Valaki megtalálta – folytatja. Még mindig azt taglalja, milyen szerencsés vagyok, mintha érdekelne. – Kihúzta a vízből, bekötözte a sebeket az arcán és a mellkasán… – Elhallgat, nem tudja, hogyan tovább. Nem mondja ki, hogy te voltál az az irgalmas szamaritánus, de nincs is rá szükség, mert nyilván te voltál az. Ha lehunyom a szemem, biztos vagyok benne, hogy akár vissza is tudok emlékezni rá. A kezed a tarkómon, a tenyeredben tartod a koponyám, nyugodt vagy és hatékony, mint mindig, de a mélyben ott lapul a gondosan féken tartott kétségbeesés, mert nem válaszolok neked, és nem tudod kitapintani a pulzusomat.

– „ _Lélegezz, Will_ ” – mondod –, „ _lélegezz a kedvemért, muszáj, hogy lélegezz_!” – Hosszú ujjaiddal tartod össze a vágást az arcomon, légmentesen lezárva a számat, hogy lélegeztethess. – „Élned kell, Will! _Szükségem van rád!_ ” – Így visszagondolva, ezt a végét lehet, hogy csak kitaláltam. Sőt, szinte biztos; te sohasem mondanál ilyeneket.

Az elmém elkalandozik, és elképzelem, mit tennél, ha itt lennél: hogyan szednéd darabokra a tökéletesen időzített csípős megjegyzéseiddel és néhány finom szemöldökrándítással. Még valószínűbb, hogy a szó szoros értelmében darabokra szednéd, talán puszta kézzel. Fél kézzel, úgy, hogy a másik hátra van kötve…

Most alig leplezett undorral mered rám.

– Jól szórakozik, Mr. Graham? – csattan fel.

Éles hangja visszaránt a szobába, mintha a körmét húzta volna végig egy iskolai táblán, és zavartan pislogok rá.

– Elnézést, hogyan? – mondom ostobán. Lelki szemeimmel látom, ahogy mosolyogsz rám.

– Ön mosolyog. Nem tudtam, hogy a témánk nevetnivaló. Mondtam valamit, ami szórakoztatja?

Ó, istenem, miért tesznek fel emberek ilyen kérdéseket? Nem várja el, és nem is akarja, hogy őszintén válaszoljak. Röviden elgondolkodom, mit tenne, ha azt mondanám: – „Igen, kiválóan szórakozom.” – Vagy: – „Igen, és találja ki milyen magasról szarom le! Mérje le! Na, hány kilométer?”

– Nem mosolyogtam – mondom e helyett –, _fintorogtam_. Még mindig jelentős fájdalmaim vannak, asszonyom.

Tiszta hitetlenkedéssel bámul rám, és nincs különösebben elragadtatva az otromba gúnnyal odavetett „asszonyom”-tól. De nem teszi szóvá, nem fog ezzel vesződni. Rám hagyja, én pedig cserébe alkalomhoz illően komoly vonásokba rendezem az arcom, és rá figyelek. _Quid pro quo_. Úgysem érdemes azt találgatnom, mit tennél. Soha nem voltam képes megbízhatóan bejósolni a tetteidet. Épp annyi a valószínűsége, hogy engem szednél darabokra, mint annak, hogy őt.

– Hát akkor… – mondja. Fontoskodó mozdulatokkal szedi össze a táskáját és keményen rászorít a vállpántjára. Tisztában van vele, hogy elvesztette a kontrollt a beszélgetésünk felett. Legszívesebben elküldene melegebb éghajlatra, ez egyértelmű. A tény, hogy bár borzasztóan szeretné, de nem teheti meg, igazából szerfelett kielégítő.

Egymásra meredünk, felmérve az erőviszonyokat.

– Köszönöm, hogy beugrott – mondom végül elbocsátóan. Minden csepp önuralmamra szükségem van, hogy ne kezdjek el ismét mosolyogni.

Keskeny, dühös arca megrándul, tekintete rosszul álcázott megvetéssel söpör végig rajtam. Tudom, hogy még nem végeztünk – még nem győztem. De bassza meg, ezzel majd később foglalkozom. A kis győzelem is győzelem. Most csak arra vágyom, hogy lehunyhassam a szemem, és nagyonnagyon hosszú ideig ne kelljen újra kinyitnom.

– Mielőbbi gyógyulást kívánok önnek, Mr. Graham – ennyit mond csupán (nagyon helyes), aztán teljes magasságában felegyenesedik, ami elég látványos a fényes tűsarkújában, keresztüldöf a tekintetével (tényleg ezt csinálja, nincs jobb szó rá), majd egy elegáns kis mozdulattal sarkon fordul, és elindul az ajtó felé. Szándékomnak megfelelően lehunyom a szemem és csak fekszem, kicsit úgy érezve magam, mint aki mártíromságot szenvedett. Undorodva veszem észre, hogy reszket a kezem, és gyorsan bedugom a takaró alá. Az ajtó zárja élesen kattan, amikor becsukja maga után. A cipője fontoskodva kopog végig a folyosón, kopp, kopp, kopp, én pedig elképzelem, milyen lenne átszúrni a szívét az egyik túlárazott tűsarokkal. Utána megpróbálok megbotránkozni magamon, de nem igazán sikerül. „ _Kicsit közönséges lenne, nem gondolod, Will?_ ” - hallom a hangodat, de tudom, hogy jobb meggyőződésed ellenére is mosolyogsz.

*****

Eltelik valamennyi idő. Nem tudom mennyi. Aztán zajt hallok a szobán kívülről, és amikor nagy nehezen kinyitom a fél szememet, a tejüvegen keresztül egy magas alakot pillantok meg. A testalkata alapján férfi – széles vállak, erőteljes testfelépítés. Nem te leszel az, mondom magamnak, nem te, ó, istenem… aztán feltárul az ajtó, és természetesen nem te lépsz be rajta. Jack az, (kiöltözve nagykabátba és abba a nevetséges fedora kalapba), és sugárzik róla, mennyire zavarban van. Gyakorlatilag vibrál tőle, hullámokban árad belőle. A kezét esetlenül összekulcsolja a háta mögött, mintha szorongatna benne valamit, és egy szürreális/rémületes pillanatra eszembe villan, hogy virágot hozott. De persze nem, (hála istennek), csak nem tudja, mihez kezdjen vele. Összefogja elöl a hasán, majd leengedi, és úgy lóbálja az oldala mellett, mint egy ingát.

– Hát, Will… – ennyit sikerül végül kipréselnie, de a szavai feltorlódnak és egymásba botlanak, miközben próbálnak kimenekülni a száján, ezért az egész összefolyik: _Hátwill_. Érzem, hogy megint megrándul az ajkam. Mikor lettem ilyen hisztérikus? Sosem szoktam nevetni. „ _Olyan_ _töprengő, Will_ ” – mondtad nekem egyszer – „ _mindig olyan komoly_.”

Jack még egyszer próbálkozik: meg kell adni, rendíthetetlenül küzd.

– Hé, Will – mondja (ez már jobb), aztán egy rövid szünet után hozzáteszi. – Pokolian néz ki (ez nem annyira).

– Igen? – kérdezem. – Végül is, csak most jöttem vissza onnan. – Igazából nem vagyok megsértve. Pokolian nézek ki. Legalább azt nem kérdezi meg, hogy vagyok, amikor egyértelmű, hogy az összes közmegegyezés szerint elfogadott kritérium szerint a szarnál is szarabbul érzem magam.

Erre horkant egyet, és óvatosan odahúzza a széket (a te székedet) az ágy mellé. Az erőtartaléka, amivel eddig eljutott, mostanra láthatóan kimerült, mert újra visszaesik a hallgatásba, és a kezét kezdi el tördelni. Visszanézek rá, hirtelen ugyanúgy elnémulva, mint ő. Nem tudom, mit mondhatnék neki, és úgy látszik, ő sem tudja, mit mondjon nekem. A végén addig fogunk itt ülni egymásra meredve, míg az osztály be nem zár, és meg nem érkezik a nővér, hogy kikísérje a kőkemény csendbe burkolózó méltóságteljes alakot.

Jack boldogtalannak tűnik, mert milyennek is tűnhetne, és egy mély, dübörgő sóhaj szakad fel belőle.

– A sebe hogy van? – kérdezi végül, és az arcára mutat, arra a helyre, ahol a kötés van az enyémen. Válaszként próbálom megvonni a vállam, amit azonnal megbánok, mert a mozdulatra a mellkasomon lévő szúrt sebből az egész felsőtestemben fájdalomhullám árad szét. Rohadjon meg Francis Dolarhyde, azzal a vigyorgó, gonosz kis késével együtt.

– Rosszabb is lehetett volna – felelem (bár sokkal rosszabb valószínűleg nem). – Azt mondják, nem lesz ronda a heg. – Nem mintha emiatt aggódnék. Ez is csak egy újabb bélyeg, egy újabb jel, amit te hagytál rajtam, mint a kezed nyomai a testemen. Harci sérülés: párbajban szerzett.

– Majd az a három szál kis szakálla eltakarja – mondja Jack, és fojtottan felnevetek, mert mi mást is tehetnék? A zavara mostanra már-már eposzba illő szintet ért el, és azon veszem észre magam, hogy szánom.

– Minden rendben, Jack – mondom neki végül –, nem a maga hibája.

– Tudom – feleli, amivel kissé fel is dühít, mert legalább egy minimális kis tiltakozást elvártam volna. Megérdemlem – tudhattam volna, hogy nem lesz esélyem rá, hogy nagylelkűséget tanúsítsak vele szemben.

Jack még egyet sóhajt, és én is sóhajtok, hogy ne érezze magát annyira egyedül.

– Szép kis tetthelyet hagytak maguk után – mondja. – Egy igazi vérfürdőt.

Azt hiszem, így is mondhatjuk.

– Elkaptam magának a Fogtündért, nem? – felelem. Szünet. – A szó bizonyos értelmében.

Jack kissé elmosolyodik.

– Igen, elkapta – ő is elhallgat. Lenézek a kezére, és látom, hogy még mindig idegesen tördeli. – De közben elveszítette Hannibal Lectert, Will.

Egy pillanatra rábámulok, a döbbenettől elakad a szavam. Érzem, hogy a szám némán mozdul; nevetségesen nézhetek ki, mint egy levegőért tátogó hal. Lefogadom, hogy te soha életedben nem voltál ilyen helyzetben.

– Az istenit neki, Jack! – nyögöm ki végül. – Nem _veszítettem el_ Hannibal Lectert. Nem az történt, hogy elfelejtettem visszarakni a kocsiba, és otthon rácsodálkoztam, hogy jé, hát Hannibal Lecter hová lett!? – zihálva, reszelősen veszek egy mély lélegzetet. – Megkéseltek és lelöktek egy szikláról. – Újra elhallgatok. Ezúttal nem teszem hozzá, hogy _a szó bizonyos értelmében_.

Ezzel nem sikerült eltántorítanom (hogy is képzeltem?), és igazának tudatában Jack Crawford ismét síkra száll.

– Will, tudja, hogy meg kell kérdeznem. Tudja, hogy muszáj. Tudta, hogy meg fog szökni? –

Keményen mered rám. – Nem először fordult volna elő.

Egy rövid, rettenetes pillanatra úgy érzem, elsírom magam.

– Fogalmam sincs, mi történt vele – sikerül végül kinyögnöm. – Elmondtam már ezt, vallomást tettem. Velem együtt zuhant le a szikláról. Megöltük Dolarhyde-ot, aztán megragadott – óvatosan magához ölelt, gondolom –, elvesztettük az egyensúlyunkat és lezuhantunk. Lehet, hogy meghalt. Valószínűleg halott…

– Igen, lehetséges, hogy meghalt. Ahogy maga is meghalhatott volna. És mégis itt van.

– Igen, itt vagyok.

– És mi mind nagyon örülünk ennek – feleli Jack visszataszító szívélyességgel. Bűnösnek érzi magát, és most visszakozik. Próbára tett, hogy kicsikarjon belőlem valamilyen reakciót, és most elégedett, látva, hogy a fájdalmam őszinte, így (egyelőre) meghátrál. A munkát elvégezte. Egyébként igazából tényleg az ő hibája… részben. Kicsit vidámabbnak tűnik, a feszültség egy része elszivárgott belőle. Talán nem mindenben hisz nekem, de látszik, hogy hinni akar. Megint rám mosolyog, atyáskodva, jóindulattal. Ha így megy tovább, még ráveszi magát, hogy összeborzolja a hajam és kölyöknek szólítson (Istenem, ez ugye nem fordulhat elő? Vagy igen?). Nem mintha ez az egész előadás rólam szólna – még nagyrészt sem. Főleg az ő jóllétéről szól: szüksége van rá, hogy újra a helyemre tegyen, hogy újra az a szelíd, törékeny lény lehessek a szemében, aki nem jelent veszélyt, akit a pártfogásába vehet, és akihez leereszkedhet. A látszólagos éleslátása ellenére fogalma sincs semmiről.

– Kade beszélt már magával? – kérdezi.

Válasz helyett csak látványosan megforgatom a szemem, mire újra felszakad belőle az az ugatásszerű nevetés. Biztosan tudott róla, miért tőlem kérdezi? Tényleg nagyon bénák, úgy tűnik, egyik sem tudja, mit csinál a másik. Nem csoda, hogy annyi ideig az orruknál fogva vezetted őket.

Jack toleranciaküszöbét (az enyémhez hasonlóan), úgy látszik, elérte ez a beszélgetés, és nagy elánnal elkezdi összeszedni a kabátját és azt a hülye kalapot. Vajon te tudnál viselni egy ilyen kalapot? Valószínűleg igen. De rosszfiúsan, féloldalt az egyik szemedre húzva.

– Vigyázzon magára, Will – mondja Jack. Óvatosan vállon vereget. Visszamosolygok rá, mert ezt várja tőlem.

– Később még beszélünk – teszi hozzá, ami egyszerre fenyegetés és ígéret.

Miután elment, kinyújtózom, és lehunyom a szemem, élvezve a csendet és a nyugalmat (végre). Egy idő múlva újra kinyitom, de te nem vagy itt, természetesen nem.

– Nem tudom, hol vagy – mondom ki hangosan. Remélem, nem hallja senki. El tudom képzelni az aggodalmas bejegyzést az orvosi aktámban: _Will Graham a kórteremben fekszik, boldog_ _beszélgetésbe merülve önmagával._ De nem zavar annyira, hogy abbahagyjam. Nem az én hibám, nem önmagammal kéne beszélgetnem. Hanem veled. De nem tudom, hol vagy, tényleg nem tudom. Sehol sem vagy, és bárhol lehetsz – vagy mindenhol egyszerre.

– Ha tudnám, sem mondanám el nekik. Nem engedném, hogy elvigyenek – mondom a sötétségnek. Az, hogy „ _mert az enyém vagy_ ” kimondatlan marad, de ha itt ülnél a székedben, meghallanád. Tudnád. Mindig tudtad.


End file.
